A New Beginning
by Nonumaru
Summary: Allen joined the Black Order clothing company. He flew to France not knowing what to expect. Could there be more than just work involved? Does a certain long navy haired man fit into that picture? Allen tells his story of love, learning and a drastic change in life.
1. Confrontation

I don't own D. Grey Man in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series. Duh! I wouldn't be writing this if I didn't. ;)

I had this idea for a story like this in French class today, and couldn't wait to get it online. This is my fourth fanfic, first of this series however. Enjoy, read and leave a review if you can.

"regular speech"

_"french"_

_'thoughts'_

**XXX**

**A New Beginning**

**XXX**

I fell in love. That is a good start to my tale, I think. I don't have any idea how it came about or why it happened. These feelings just started to trickle first to a stream, to a river, then to a massive ocean.

Was it his silky dark hair or deep blue eyes that drew me in? I do not know.

I did get lost along the way. But with the help of some very reliable friends, pulled through. I was able to get back on track once again. A new beginning. A door that opened to welcome good things in my short lifetime.

My name is Allen Walker, and this is my story.

**XXX**

This, is me… Sadly. A little man of five foot seven, running around Le Bourget Airport like a moron. Looking left to right, a variety of people are scrambling around, making my own bad vision even more of a blur. The only suitcase I own bumping against my already tired legs. It is of a worn brown leather and has lasted me throughout my whole life. My foster father Mana gave it to me before he died. I've had it ever since. Haven't thought of getting a new one because I have been so busy lately.

I joined Black Order LLC earlier this month. It is a small specialty clothing company that only picks the best designers in the nation to make their products. If I do say so myself. I joined after my master Cross said I should have a change of scene for a while. Thank god for that! I had just about gotten tired of the drunken old man throwing me his own companies projects on top of my college homework.

I am a clothing designer, so to get even better at my craft, the company sent me to France to study different patterns and styles. Lenalee calls these things works of art rather than clothes, which I don't get. Komui Lee, her older brother is president of the company. He wouldn't be in this position without the help of his trusty science department, who keeps him in line and focused. As well as watching his coffee intake; god, the guy has over ten cups a day after all.

I was instructed by Komui to find a person whom I have never met. He I was to board with, as well as learn from. This is what Komui told me…

1. The man is around my age and has long black hair. (Since when did long hair become the style again? I thought that was the 70's)

2. He is very rude

3. Wears the company badge, obviously.

This one confused me the most.

4. He might punch when he first greets you. (What an awful first impression)

In my haste I'm shoving people aside, saying little 'Sorry's' and 'Excuse me's' while pushing through like a battering ram. The crowd left me a wide berth as the bright sun shone through the large glass windows of the terminal. Standing, still for once, I saw the nearest sign, it read 5K. 5K? 'How can it be? I was supposed to be at 3B just now.' There is a flash of red and black. Hearing a "Thud", fabric brushes fabric. Skin crashes to skin. Before long I'm sprawled on the floor, a stabbing pain in my left arm. Was this the mystery man I was supposed to travel with?

"Are you okay son? You seem to be in as much of a rush as we are." The tall man that spoke looked down at me with a very sharp toothed grin. Frankly, it scared me. He had a pointed nose and was dressed sharply in a tailored fit suit and dress pants. Instead of the standard white shirt and similar tie, the color was replaced with red. Much like a vampire. He had a British accent, so he must have been from London like me. "My name is Krory, this is my wife Miranda," he added giving me a helping hand up. I willingly took it, glad at being able to stand on my own two feet again. Not forgetting to keep my luggage in tow.

"It is nice to meet you," the lady next to him said, with an unsure smile and a similar accent. Her rich brown hair was wild and curly. She seemed intimidated by me, and had a look on her face like the boogie man was going to come out and grab her. However, she was an overall a very pretty woman. I'm sorry to say, she gave off just as strange an impression as her husband had. "I apologize. We didn't watch where we were going. I'm so useless at times like this."

"No that's quite alright. I'm fine," I replied totally ignoring the searing heat and agony rushing throughout my left arm. That slight bump had triggered a reaction from my deformity not needed at that moment. "But could you help me? I need to find my way to 3B."

Krory pursed his lips in thought. "I'm just as clueless about this place as you are boy. But… there are a group of flight attendants having lunch over there. Maybe they can help you."

My eyes brightened, seeing the ever so common McDonald's to the immediate left of me. The red neon lit up the dim airport better than the sunlight streaming through the windows. The flight attendants, wearing grey uniforms and name tags were munching happily on their food. A chef seemed to be serving them, he was very animated and had the biggest smile of anyone I'd ever seen.

I said my goodbyes and 'Thank you's' to the strange couple, before making my way over to the restaurant. Approaching the closest attendant, I asked in the best French I could muster, _"Where can I get to section 3B of the airport sir?"_

The young man who had army style brown hair and violet eyes looked at me strangely. His eyes gazed up slowly and deliberately from his meal. He slowly put a hand up to cup his ear. His colleagues began muffling chuckles. "Huh?"

I repeated what seemed to me a simple question, again. And got the same response once, then twice. This time he looked to his friends as if asking for help. One rudely burst out laughing, as if making fun of a Londoner was the most fun pastime in the world.

Suddenly, without warning, a pale white hand grabbed the laughing man's arm in an extremely fierce grip. Across from that hand down a navy blue sleeve was the mark I had been looking for. A Black Order badge. It was attached to a very handsome long haired man. With a snarl that could make the maddest carnivores kowtow in fear.

I wasn't the one being punched now was I? Oh lucky me.

**XXX**

1) While writing this chapter I was listening to** Hero by Skillet and Hey there Delilah by The Plain White T's. **If you haven't read any of my stories before, I usually say what I listen to. Music is really important to me. Just a fun fact. :D

2) I don't really know how frequently this story will be updated, because I already have two stories in progress. I hope and will aim at, at least once a week.

3) I would like to know what your favorite characters are. Mine is Kanda, friggin' hilarious guy!

4) And seriously people, read my author's notes. They aren't that long or annoying. Maybe.


	2. You Only Get What You Give

I don't own D. Grey man in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series. All rights to the characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. But the story is mine!

Sorry for the slight grammar and spelling errors. I just started a beta account, but don't use one myself. I'm getting better at my revising skills. I got so excited for this story I had to make the next chapter as soon as possible. Here it is. Enjoy, read, and review!

**XXX**

"Tell him where it is or else," the man I was supposed to be working with growled. I hate to say it, but he was beautiful. The long royal blue locks framing his face, then tying into a neat ponytail at the back. If I had half a mind and didn't know better I would've mistaken him for a girl. He had a very defined jawline and muscles. So sculpted in fact, you could see the six pack through his shirt. The shirt was a white button up; the three top buttons were undone which gave him a casual, layed back look. The jeans were straight, but nonetheless designer, with rips on the lower thigh down.

The flight attendant stood there stunned. Not daring to move a muscle. "Do you need me sing the Jeopardy song?" the ravenette snarled. His grip tightening on the poor man's arm. I really felt bad for him despite what he had done to me earlier.

"N-no. Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'll tell you." The man rolled his eyes while listening. I tried to surpress a giggle. Panties? Seriously? "You walk straight down this hallway until you reach the sign that says restrooms." The attendant pointed to the front of himself.

The man was growing impatient, "Then what?"

"You walk down the hallway to the left of the restrooms, the sign 5K is straight ahead, can't miss it." Mr. Temper Tantrum let go of the man. Who let out a visible sigh of relief. Rubbing his bicep, probably to make sure it was still working.

I looked up to the ravenette expectantly. But he just dusted off his hands and walked away. In the direction of 5K. When I thanked the flight attendant but he just sneered in response.

Giving the man a frown I turned from him. Then ran, almost tripping over my combat boots, as I went to catch up with the guy who saved my butt. "Hey you!" The man paused slightly, then continued trudging on. "Yes you, wait up!"

I was close enough to hear him "Tch" at me. How rude! Komui is a really good judge of character, despite torturing his science department.

Finally catching up with him, I blocked his way. This man irked the hell out of me, this obviously was the only way to talk to him. I looked him dead in the eye not giving him the benifit of the doubt. "You could at least tell me your name. I'm going to be working with you after all," I said crossing my arms in defiance.

The man frowned. "Lucky me, I didn't notice your badge. Where is it. Sure as hell is hard to find," he replied sarcsim dripping off his voice. Seeing me deadpan he smirked. "Heh, my name's Kanda, but I already know your name."

My mind went stircrazy. 'How could he already know my name. This is unfair. Why didn't Komui tell me more about him?'

"Confused? He looked straight through my pokerface which surprised me a little. This guy was more socially adequite than I thought. "It's pretty clear your a Moyashi."

I'd studied enough Japanese in high school to know what that meant. Moyashi = Bean Sprout. He was calling me short. Well he was right about that. I had never grown taller than 5'8 1/2. Which was my height since... it's kinda imbarassing. "You know what?" I said standing up for myself, "The name's Allen."

The smirk vanished, eyes hardening on his obvious prey. Me. "I saved your ass. I should be able to call you whatever I want. Moyashi."

(Anyway the first thing ever learned about Kanda: He Pissed. Me Off.)

**XXX**

I followed him to baggage claim trying to walk in step with him. That was a monumental task however. It was like a man and his new dog each battling for dominence. One of us in front, then the other. A tug of war, if you will.

We got to 5K finally. While we stopped I took the time to look him over more closely. It scared me how... pretty hot he was for a guy so affront and rude. 'No bad Allen stop it.' Were these the signs of bisexuality? Oh I had no idea. He had straight bangs that were very layered. At times covering his eyes. The sleeves of his shirt were haphazardly rolled up, like he had been in a rush to get here. Almost everything about him screamed that particular adjective, with the exception of his hair. Fetish or obsession possibly?

"Would you stop staring at me Moyashi. I'm not much to look at," Kanda glanced at me, growling in irriatation.

I couldn't help it, the situation was just to hilarious. I got down on my knees laughing my (pardon my British) arse off. I obviously pushed a few buttons because his eyes were like a deer at headlights. Then he picked me up still laughing, with one hand! Making our situation even more strange and embarassing. "You are such a baka Kanda. Wait that's it!" I announced. Still in midair. "I'll call you BaKanda." Everyone in the vicinity sweatdropped. The ravenette had a face of complete mind fuck.

"If we weren't in an airport I'd friggin' punch you."

"I've already been warned that." I was totally smug by now at getting these reactions from him.

"Komui that bastard."

(Learning about Kanda- observation 2: Hates knowing less than anyone else does)

My eyes bugged finally realizing where I was. Plus that I wasn't standing on anything. "How are you picking me up, with one hand no less."

"I work out obviously and..." I anticipated that forbidden nickname, "You are a Moyashi."

That was it, time to show him my special strength. "GrrrrrrrrRRRRR! That's it you big bully! My." I grabbed his hand which was clutching my shirt. "Name." With my right hand I karate chopped him, temporarily stunning him. "Is." Taking that arm, pulled him to me. "Allen." Twisting his hand to his lower back, I then pushed his head down. "Walker!"

I smirked, knowing I had won this battle. Kanda's eyes were as large as saucers. "No one has ever done that before," he praised wriggling from my tight grip. "But next time," he said walking over to the claim, grabbing a big black suitcase on wheels. "Without the crowd please." Then he took my face and punched me square on the cheek.

What I said before about being not getting punched, suddenly not true.

This battle was many in the war that was to come. In the new life of Kanda and I.

**XXX**

1) While writing this I was listening to **Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boy School (Opening one to the D. Grey Man anime :D), Down by jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne and Whip My Hair by Willow Smith**.

2) I loved writing this chapter, but sorry if my characters are a little out of character. Like I said, this is my first D. Grey Man fanfic.

3) Another question for ya'll in reviewer and PM land. What is your favorite song? It would be cool to know.


	3. Settling Down

I don't own Man in any way, shape or form. If I did, you'd know my name. And I wouldn't be sitting here like a lazy ass writing fanfiction. XD

I really should be working on my other stories in progress now. But this one is so fun to write I'm making another chappie. Enjoy, read and please review!

**XXX**

Once we got your stuff together, we headed out to sweet fresh air. Okay maybe not fresh but at least it was better than a stuffy plane. The person next to me would not halt in asking questions. Plus, the string of snot running down his nose didn't help my situation. The guy could've gotten me sick for god's sakes! Though, of course I didn't say so.

The scenery was quite a bit different than in London. It was a lot more open. A whole less crowded as well. The Eiffel Tower I could clearly see from my position. It's metal spire shooting up into the sky like the growing number of my master's prosititutes.

Kanda, this being where he resided, remained impassive as the glass and metal automatic doors shut behind us. He walked ahead, clearly expecting me to follow him. Or maybe hoping I would get hit by a truck. I still couldn't tell what he was thinking. But a part of my mind secretly wanted to know.

"Oi, Moyashi! Are you coming or not?" the ravenette asked. He was looking at me with a confused and disgusted expression. Like he had just learned that I pulled out one of his strands of hair while he was sleeping peacefully.

I had totally spaced out. So much so, in fact, that I hadn't gotten farther than the cobblestone sidewalk. "Oh, sorry-"

For the second time that day I was bumped into. But all I knew was the gravity that brought me downward. My bad left arm bracing for the excruciating impact. It was still irritated from earlier, now the pain was going to be unbearable. 'I'm not going to be able to compose myself in front of Kanda after this. I'm such a whimp.' Luckily for me a new package of medicine had been given to me before I left. Still...

'Wait what?' At the last moment a pair of strong arms grabbed me gently. Keeping me from falling to my doom. The fingers were calloused, but nonetheless warm. I looked up to my savior, and was surprised to see Kanda. I blushed furiously to see his glorious mane of bluish black hair tickling my face. It was so soft and silky; I wanted to touch it.

His was chest heaving, yet still having the energy to flick off the young man who ran into me. The man just sneered before walking off. Saying something that sounded like, _"Stupid foreigners."_

"Do you mind not fucking, spacing out, then falling like that. You're such a nuisance," Kanda grumbled. My slate grey eyes peering into his dazzling blue ones.

"Then why did you catch me?"

I saw a flicker of surprise cross his features, which was soon washed away by pure annoyance. "I am responsible for your health, deal with it. Then again I could just ignore all the guidlines given to me, letting you roam the streets by yourself. So how about it. Do you want me to drop you moron?"

My eyes bugged. I waved my arms in front of my face frantically. Not wanting to suffer severe pain.

He raised an eyebrow, smirking at that. He lifted me up once more. Then slowly lowered my prone body to the ground.

**XXX**

Kanda lead me to the place I needed to go to the most. A bed, to sleep. Hell, a couch even sounded good right now. I was totally exausted from the hectic day. The mystery of Kanda made it even worse.

After the fiasco at the airport, he lead me to a taxi. Kanda, handing the man some euros' for the ride. The guy looked back at us from his spot in the front seat of the small car. It was a Toyota Prius with a white exterior and grey cloth interior. The man driving had blond hair in an army cut. His black sweatpants and jeans gave him a very laid back, amiable look to him. A clear plastic container of mixed nuts sat by him on the other seat.

He spoke in a smokers voice, _"Where would you like to go? I see that you aren't..."_ he peered at my white hair and gloves, _"From around here."_

The ravenette rolled his eyes. _"No shit sherlock. But at least we are smart enough to know where we're going. So, would you be so kind as to take us to the Hotel Lutetia,"_ Kanda's voice was dripping with sarcasm. The driver just stared.

Wanting the tension to ease I said smiling, _"Sorry about him. He is always grumpy like this. But could you take us there please?"_

He continued to stare, then burst out into peals of laughter. "You guys sure are the funniest gay couple I've ever seen. Sure, I can take you there. Hop in!"

By then I was blushing redder than a tomato. Kanda's eyes were wide as saucers, head erect. To my surprise he said nothing. Just got in and sat there stunned, looking out the window. Though I thought I saw a faint dust of red donne the ravenette's cheeks. Or maybe it was just my imagination.

"W-we aren't dating..." I said gazing at the floor.

He chuckled. "Alright, if you say so." The man gunned the engine and sped off into the night. Not speaking to us after the awkward conversation, thank you lord!

Blurs of light made their way past my weary eyes as the car sped through the city.

**XXX**

We got out of the car and said our thank you's to the driver. He just smiled, and nodded before speeding off to his next destination. The night breeze fluttered through my dirty, albino head. Making me feel at peace for once. I took a deep breath in of the sweet air. Filling my nostrels with the smells of the city. Fried food, crepes, and tar were some of the many scents that greeted my nose. There was one out of place however. The strong aroma of jasmine. I realized it was Kanda as he walked by. 'I'll ask him if he wears cologne later.'

The doors opened and I was overcome with astonishment. The place was huge. Probably ten stories tall, and definately five star in quality. Granite covered the floor. As well, a hornblend, mica and feldspar mix lined the various counters. People in random suits and professional buisness clothes scattered about; either on their laptops doing work, or sharing polite conversation. My master Cross would've called them beautiful people.

The workers stood out wearing maroon suits with gold lining.

What is wrong with this picture you may ask? We stuck out like a damn sore thumb. It was bothering the hell out of my already bad self confidence.

Kanda ignored all the looks our way however, grabbing my arm. And literally dragging me to the elevator. Even the elevator was fancy with gold plated railings and stainless steel buttons.

We walked out into the hallway, off the tiled floor and onto the carpet. "What room number are we? Just so I can remember," I inquired looking at Kanda's back and therefore at his ponytail. It swung back and forth back and forth. Enough to make me even more sleepy than I was.

"It is the first one once you get out of the elevator," he grumbled. Pointing to a solid oak door at the corner on the right hand side. "Room 205." He fished out of his pants pocket a card. The one's you usually find at hotels. It was red and had an advertisement for NOAH Clothing Company on the back. Our rival company.

"Damn they're everywhere," I said, gazing at the ravenette to see his reaction.

"It doesn't matter dumbass. Even you know we are better than them." Sudden anger welled up inside me. But deciding to not make it a big deal, I just shrugged as he swiped the card through the door. Once the light shone green, he opened the heavy door.

It was a blur of pathway lights on ground. But what I saw when he turned on the light, shocked me nearly to tears.

**XXX**

1) During this chapter I was listening to **11:11 by Austin Mahone, Pound the Alarm by Nicki Manaj and Perfect Two by Auburn.** I swear I've been listening to these tunes for the past two weeks. Addicting!

2) I'm starting swim team so those who know what I'm talking about know this is a big commitment. Two hours out of my day. DX I probably won't be able to update during the week like I have been doing.

3) Some other weird questions to answer. What is your favorite type of cookie? Mine is chocolate chip with butterscotch chips mixed in too. :D Sorry I'm totally a sucker for sweets. And have you ever heard of Slender Man?

4) Yes, I know I'm still on the first day. But I had so many ideas to write down, hope you don't mind. About the part with the rocks, my mom is a gemologist so it rubs off on me. Tell me what you think of the story so far! This is Nonumaru signing out.


	4. Black vs White

I don't own Man. Just a fan of the series.

Yes it has taken me forever to get a chapter out, yada, yada, yada. However, you are in luck! Over Christmas break, my swim coaches make me go to practice from seven to nine in the morning. So, I am too tired to do anything else but write. :D Which I'm happy about. Enjoy, read, and review always!

**XXX**

If this was where we were going to stay for the next year, I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. Since it was dark when we took a step in, the only thing visible were the strip lights on two steps leading up into nothingness. They were exactly the same as lights on the steps you'd find in a jet-black movie theater. Even the tacky carpet was included in the deal.

Kanda didn't say a word, just looked at me and said curtly, "What are you waiting for Moyashi? Or are you that slow? Turn on the light already."

To be perfectly honest, he was the one being slow. Didn't he know what was in this dark room? For me it was pretty obvious since Cross had taken me to these sorts of places all the time, then banished me when he had the ladies over. I got to know a lot of new countries that way. Strangely I had never been to Paris.

I turned on the light albeit reluctantly and the first true emotion I'd ever seen from the man beside me crossed his pale face. "D-damn…"

To the immediate right of us was a massive king size bed. It had navy blue covers with a solid wood headboard. The rest of the room was of similar elegance. A night table was placed next to the bed with bottles of champagne and an ice cooler on it. On the left side of the room, in a little alcove, was a small snack bar. 'It contains all sorts of goodies for me.' I pondered the different kinds, still in a daze.

Pushing past the shell shocked Raven, I skipped into the room. "Hehe, this just screams Cross. So, my new friend Kanda, looks like we got a honeymoon suite." My creepy smirking brought him out of his reverie really quick.

The man just growled out, "Don't count on anything exciting Moyashi."

"It seems like you were, cause you sure did smell a hell of a lot like jasmine. As far as I know, that is used as an aphrodisiac. Aren't I right Kanda?"

His eyes were lit aflame. "Tch! What a creep, going around smelling people like a dog. Bet someone already tried to cut your nose off, what with that scar on the side of your face."

At that my grin faltered. That was none of his fucking business. He just crossed a line he shouldn't have. "Oh Give. Me. A. Break. It's not like you look any better. You don't even look like a man!"

We were face to face by that point, and both were fuming in our own ways. He must have seen that was touchy subject for me because his eyes widened the hardened again. 'Maybe this guy does have a heart,' I thought.

"Watch it midget! If you open your little bitchy mouth one more time, I swear I'll slice you to pieces."

'Ok. Yeah, scratch that. The last thought was completely wrong.'

(Learning about Kanda- observation 3: He absolutely, positively, without fail, hates to lose)

By then he was clutching my shirt and I was gripping his just as forcefully. Both of us had such unwavering glares plastered on our faces. Then, just for a fleeting moment I felt a surge of giddiness run through my gut to a tightening knot in my stomach I didn't know was there. We shivered simultaneously; apparently he felt the jolt too. Our grip loosened and we went our separate ways to unpack our suitcases. It was a truce, for now.

**XXX**

Since I always had to be a kind gentleman for the needy lady, it went without saying he took the bed. On the phone I asked costumer service for a cot to be brought up. Although it was small it really looked more like a miniature bed to me. It all just went to show the extreme glamour of the place.

In the morning I woke up to a completely empty room. Kanda's bed looked as if no one had slept in it, the sheets were completely unwrinkled. The only thing left in his wake, on the nightstand near his bed was a blooming flower, shielded by a glass case. 'Why did he only bring this from home?' was the thought that ran through my head. It was elegant and beautiful just as its owner was. I smacked my head for thinking that at the time, but I knew I was right.

Taking the opportunity as a bonus I trudged into the luxurious bathroom to take a shower. The walls were covered in a whitish-grey marble that was slightly streaked with black minerals. Carefully taking off my gloves was always a pain, but it had to be done. My maimed right arm pinged in pain as I took the bandages off of it. The injury went all the way up to my shoulder in some spots. When it was burned and crushed on _that_ day, the doctors were surprised to find that the nerves hadn't be damaged. However, it might as well have been in my opinion. It was a constant reminder of what had come to pass, what was my fault, what I didn't want to remember, why I got ridiculed all the time as a teenager. If they only knew… how much pain it had caused me…

After shampooing and conditioning my white, brittle hair I stepped out, a sheen of water felt on my pale skin. Suddenly the door to the room opened with a soft click. Quickly I grabbed the nearest towel in an effort to cover myself up, especially my arm. Since I was so short it ended up covering my entire figure.

Grumbles came from the other side of the door. Then I heard, "Moyashi? Where the hell are you?"

I was terrified that he might find me out, but I replied, "Yeah?!" This came out more in a squeak though, so it sounded a lot more like, 'Eeeh?!' "Oh! Um, I'm in the bathroom I just took a shower."

All that came back was a simple, "Tch. Hurry up then."

I walked out wrapped up in only a towel since I didn't bring any clothes in with me. Immediately once I was out of the room I saw Kanda was lying on the bed reading what appeared to be a very large book. He was garbed in a navy blue short-sleeved t-shirt and black workout shorts. The shirt he seemed to have sweated through. This made me wonder what exactly he was doing that made him get that sweaty. Jogging possibly?

As I got my clothes to change it felt as if a pair of eyes we burning a hole in my back. Although, at the time it was brushed off as my imagination. Oh how wrong I was.

"You can have the room to change. I'm going to take a shower. We need to get ready." Kanda hopped off of the bed. A change of clothes ready in his palm, along with a tan trench coat.

"G-get ready for what exactly?" I asked, gripping my towel tighter in anticipation.

"We have to see Usagi so he can check us in." With a flourish of midnight hair, Kanda disappeared into the bathroom.

"W-wha! Wait! Who's Usagi?"

(Learning about Kanda-observation 4: This man explains as little as humanly possible)

**XXX**

1) During this chapter I was listening to **Come Undone by Duran Duran, Let me Blow ya Mind by Eve ft Gwen Stefani and Don't you Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia.**

2) My mom and I had this exact hotel incident when we visited San Diego California. No wonder the checkout lady looked at us funny. XD How creepy… She's my mother dang it.

Fun Fact: Did you ever wonder where the term 'jet black' comes from? Probably not, but I'll tell you anyway. Jet is actually a type of stone. It is the remains of wood that has been submerged in water for millions of years, then compacted and fossilized, giving it its midnight black color. It was used as mourning jewelry during Victorian times as well.


	5. Friends? It is Quite hard to Know

I don't own D. Grey Man in any way, shape, or form. Just a fan of the series.

I was so surprised by all your reviews I wanted to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. So, without further ado… Enjoy, read and review always!

**XXX**

For that days attire I was bringing out the big guns. Oh yeah! Boots with the fur! WITH THE FUR! Okay, maybe not that girly, or I'd start looking more like Kanda. No, today I was wearing my shiny leather combat boots that went up to my knees and believe me they were sexy, elegant, every good word in the books. I had them professionally treated before I had left Paris, so they would be nice and glammed up for show. Not that I cared much about appearances, what with my bandaged arm, white hair and eye scar, but looking nice was the least I could do under the circumstances. I don't want to give people the wrong idea.

Along with the boots, Black Order designers and workers were required by 'Komui Law'- Decree Number 23: Section 12 to wear uniforms. Oh wait, with sunglasses too. This made us stand out more than, well, a japanese man with a temper and a guy with white hair.

When we were on the way to see whoever this Usagi guy was, a man with tattered clothes and greasy hair clutched onto Kanda's uniform. The stranger even had the nerve to ask Kanda in shaky french,_"A-are you aliens? Have the saviors finally come?"_

"What the hell? You creep!"

After some rolling on the street which almost turned into a fistfight, I broke them apart. Each of them was seething with rage. Kanda was on my right, the stranger was on my left. "Now lets calm down, both of you." I said this both english and french so both of them could understand me correctly. "This is a petty reason to be fighting. Kanda?" He glared daggers at me, which was to be expected by now.

He spat, "What are you Moyashi, my mother?"

"Well right now I probably could be," I responded, standing firm. "You are acting so much like a child. To make you feel better later we could get you a juice box and some crackers…"

The Raven grumbled, flailing his arms and legs wildly to get loose. As he struggled, I noticed something other than his uniform hitting his thigh. Don't even ask why I was looking in that direction. It was about five feet long, under two inches wide and was attached on his belt at the hip. Before I had time to think he growled at me, "If you don't stop this now I'll slice you in half with Mugen. Slow and painful."

Luckily he was on my right side, otherwise I wouldn't be able to hold onto him. Shit that dude had muscles. The stranger showed no sign of resistance whatsoever. Wait. where did he go? "DAMN IT!" I screamed, "I could've helped that poor guy."

Kanda's nose twitched. "Tch! Why would you want to help street trash like that?"

Not letting my temper get the better of me, I merely smiled. "Why? I have been in his position many times before." Trudging in front of Kanda so he couldn't see my expression, I gazed at the clouds. "To be completely helpless as to believe in the impossible."

Then, a long gone, but never forgotten voice took up all my brain capacity. "Allen Walker, don't you ever stop moving. Keep walking, no matter what befalls you."

**XXX**

"Kanda," I whined, "We've been walking forever. Just where is this guy?"

The japanese man let out a sigh, turning to me. Adding fuel to the fire, I grabbed his arm, just to see how much I could push his very delectable buttons. It was then noticeable just how skin tight his uniform was. The material clutched his skin so much so that I could feel every tricep and bicep on his limb. Sadly, it turned me on, of course only a little bit. Okay, that was a lie.

At that moment, Kanda and the world as we knew it went to a complete standstill. Wind brushed past our faces, in the Raven's hair which tickled my neck. His eyes widened and froze, for a split second that felt like hours. The flawless face that turned to me was impassive. Well yeah, until…

"Che."

That. He was glaring at me with those striking sapphire orbs. They were in their own way mocking me. No matter how strange it sounded at the time, they didn't seem a bit a part of him. You know how they say the eyes are windows to the soul? It was confusing the fuck out of me how they didn't match up. Was this not his real personality?

"Hey, hey Moyashi! What is wrong with you!?" He was shaking me at this point.

'I must have zoned out.' I thought, still not fully comprehending the current situation.

"Um, could you get off me?"

"U-uh sure," I stuttered.

(Learning about Kanda- observation 5: He ruins perfectly comfortable moments with his snottiness.)

While we had stopped, Kanda took out his cell-phone, checking what appeared to be a text message. "To answer your question, he is down the block at a small cafe. We will meet Usagi there and he will talk to you about what your job entails. Got it Short-stack?"

I was beyond rationality at that point. Retaliating I yelled, "COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD ME THIS BEFORE!? I mean geez. And again with the nicknames!"

"Save your breath. We're here." I was so engrossed in the one-sided argument I hadn't seen we had arrived. Kanda pointed through the long glass windows of the cafe to a tuft of bright red hair peeking out from one of the booths. "That's him."

Once we walked in I got a better look at the man. He, as expected, had flaming red hair, but not in the usual style. It was held up with a a green bandana which had a fish scale like design on it. Large, black rimmed glasses covered his face. However on his right eye glass, was a black strip of tape fitted to the lens; it was because of this that you couldn't see that eye. Both ears were pierced with hoop-like grey earrings. For attire Usagi wore the usual Black Order uniform. I saw he had one foot up on the seat, chin in his hand reading when we got closer. Basically odd looking, like all of us affiliated with the company.

As we walked up, a ghost of a smile adorned the man's narrow face. "Oh hello Yuu," I raised an eyebrow at the name. Kanda immediately reacted, raising a fist in defense. He grumbled something that sounded like "Don't call me by my first name baka Usagi."

And I see you brought the new kid. Heya, you can call me Lavi." He offered a hand for me to shake.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Allen Walker."

**XXX**

1) During this chapter I was listening to** Disturbia by Rihanna, Alice by Avril Lavigne and Save the World by Swedish House Mafia.**

2) I have a question for you guys. Do you think I should switch off perspectives Allen to Kanda, or just keep it at Allen's? Me, personally, will probably come through with the Moyashi's thoughts better than Kanda's. However, if you want me to I can. Thanks!

3) Sorry about the shortness of my chapters; that is just how I role. It is hard for me to keep a train of though for that long. I might have slight ADD, who knows.


	6. Whatever comes Your Way

I don't own D. Grey Man in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series.

Hey guys! Nonumaru is back. I really appreciate all the feedback I'm getting on this story, glad you like this as much as I do. I hope you enjoy all the fun with our Bookman Jr. friend Lavi. A little longer chapter than usual. Enjoy, read and review always!

**XXX**

"Oooooohhh he's a cutey! Kanda you could total go-" Before the red-head could continue any further, his mouth was covered by a very furious Kanda. There just had to have been some microscopic steam coming out of his ears.

As for me, I was completely taken aback by that previous comment. "I am not cute. I'm twenty-one years of age thank you very little."

Lavi laughed. His glasses slipping from their position on his nose slightly, showcasing his brilliant emerald irises. "Aaahh well, cute and got some sass then. The white hair should've been a giveaway. You guys really would be perfect for each other then. After all, Kanda is twenty-four." What was this guy, a closet yoai fan? The Raven definitely was on my side for this one, turning on our prey simultaneously white hot flame was glowing in our eyes. "Ghaha! They're gonna kill me!" he screamed in defeat. A couple french men and women shook their heads at us.

I looked at Kanda questioningly. "Should we kill him?" Our eyes were still glowing with malice as I spoke.

"As much as I would like to…" the japanese man said, "We have business to attend to here. We didn't come to fool around." With that he took Lavi's shirt and tugged it a little. The red-hed took a huge scoot back on the booth seat. His face contorted with absolute fright. "Right Usagi?"

"Y-yeah, got to tell Allen his job description. Got it. Geez you guys are scary." Lavi pushed the glasses up further on his nose giving us a disappointed pout.

Suddenly a shoulder bag I hadn't noticed before came out from under the table. It depicted a huge smiling pink bunny on the front and that's when my memory came back to me. 'Now I remember! When we were learning about animals when I was taking Japanese. Usagi means rabbit. That's funny, he does kind of look like one.' Kanda gave me an incredulous look at my sudden change in facial expression. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

After a few moments of shuffling through papers, Lavi retrieved a manilla folder out of the bag. "Ah! Here it is! Allen Walker… let's see." He paused then, leafing through the various documents. "Well, I see Panda has already done a bio on you, so that's set."

I was completely lost. "What do you mean a bio? I don't remember telling anyone my life's story. And who's Panda?"

"Geez kid! You're gonna get an ulcer. I've never heard anyone ask so many questions in my life." The rabbit sighed. "Panda is my boss. And, as you know, this is a world renowned company so we are required to do background checks on our employees just to be safe."

"W-what?!" I was on the edge of my seat at that point. There was no way in hell they could know that about me. My arm, the scars, and most importantly… what I did to Mana. "That report can't possibly have everything written about me, can it?"

"Calm your tits Moyashi!" spoke the gruff voice next to me. "Who cares what these people know. They'll probably forget anyways, unless you committed a felony or something."

"Yeah, like you?" Lavi flashed a goofy grin. "What, with stealing that car and all when you were seven. Real smooth man."

"That's none of your fucking business baka Usagi!" He looked about ready to lean over that table and strangle him for all he was worth. However, Lavi didn't back down, staring back daringly into Kanda's dazzling eyes.

"It's pretty obvious this kid has something to hide, unless you are really that dense to notice. You know you do too. So, if I were you I wouldn't be so quick to judge."

The Raven grumbled, stalking out of the cafe in a huff. He muttered barely audible words that sounded like, "I need a smoke."

(Learning about Kanda- observation 6: He definitely cannot be with the general population, or any one person for to long or he gets as bitchy as a five year old who's birthday cake got smashed in their face. Duh. Wake up call.)

Once he was out the door, the bells on the door jingled behind him. The red-head spoke, "He gets like that, as I'm sure you've seen as you are living with him, right?"

I was so blessed at the moment he didn't see my profuse blushing. 'That point has already been made, no need to rub it in.'

"Frankly I'm surprised Walker. I didn't get a nickname until I had known Yuu-chan for almost a year. He seems to really like you. Anyway, I digress."

That comment really didn't help with my face color problem. At all. No wonder he was called an idiot.

"So, let's see here… you will obviously be working with Kanda. Both of you will have to agree on your designs before you send them in to Komui for analyzing. Work will be required only for 9 hours a day, 5 days a week; you will start at seven and end at five, roughly. Also, there is an hour lunch period at twelve o'clock. However, of course when your are working on a new lineup for the Spring and Fall shows you will have to put more hours in. You need to finish by the given deadlines or face the consequences. Sometimes work will be 12-14 hours at most; that much is a given. Since this is a specialty company, don't be surprised if people ask you to work on a personal project they need done. These can be costumes, wedding dresses et cetra, et cetra." Lavi looked up from the paperwork slowly as if waiting for a reply. At a longer glance, I noticed he had extreme dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, or at least a loss of legitimate rest. _"Tu comprends? _You understand?_"_

"Uh, yeah. I think so." Averting my eyes was the only thing I could do, that man sure had a strong gaze. It was as if he knew everything about you by just a slight once over.

"Haha if you are so worried about working with Yuu, you should be fine."

I looked up, "U-uh no, that's not what-"

"Okay, I understand that he has an enormous metal flagpole up his ass. He has probably established that already," the red-head stated flailing his arms in the air in exasperation. "Listen to me. I've known Kanda since we were kids. Don't forget that he is human. The guy actually has a heart, and you know what, he is not much different than you kiddo. The walls he builds up around himself aren't letting his real personality shine through. Remember that."

"For the last time I'm not a KIDDO!" I'm twenty one. And another thing-" Before I could continue, Kanda stalked back in the cafe, appearing even more furious than when he walked out.

The japanese man slammed his hands on the table and ground out. "Are you two fucktards done yet?!"

Lavi looked completely unfazed by his sudden outburst. "What has got your lace panties in a twist Kanda?"

"Fuck. You. Some dumb asswipe of a bird decided my hair was a nest. It just had to shit on my freshly washed head." The Raven, with a look akin to a pout, took a tissue from his pocket and showed off the spot on his head. The left side of his head was completely covered in white, sticky goop.

(Learning about Kanda- observation 7: He looooves his hair with a burning passion.)

"Awwwww you let that animal touch your hair but not me? How mean Yuu-chan. I wanna braid it next time!" Lavi clasped his hands in joy, flitting his eyelids like a flirty girl. "Remember last time, the braids turned out really well. I don't mean to ruffle my feathers, but you have to admit that they're pretty awesome."

"Poor bird," I added, "How did you get it out of your hair?"

Kanda scoffed at me, "Che! How do you think?"

I grabbed his hand in desperation. He wasn't really that mean to do… that. Was he? "Did you kill it?"

He was appalled by the question, shaking me off. "Are you fucking kidding me, of course not! Birds are beautiful creatures! I would never-"

The Raven's tirade was cut off by the chuckling rabbit. For a split second he looked over to me, mentally passing on the classic message, 'I told you so.'

"What is your problem baka Usagi?"

"Tehehe nothing… Oh look an idiot!"

Of course I didn't get the joke and was looking around like well… an idiot. Kanda screamed at both of us at once, "Da hell!?"

"Darn! That kind of thing never works with you anymore Yuu-chan. Oh well!"

Come on Moyashi. We are leaving. Now." Before I could protest I was being unceremoniously dragged out the door. No matter how much I struggled I couldn't shake his grip.

Once I had subjected to being violated and before we could get fully out of the cafe, I shouted to the red-head, "How will I contact you if I have any questions?"

"That has already been taken care of little Moyashi-kun." Lavi grinned, his glasses slipping down his nose once more. "Check your pockets."

**XXX**

A day later I had searched everywhere for any sign of a phone number. None had come up however. That day it was quite rainy, so Kanda stayed inside most of the day. I saw it as a great opportunity to run some much needed arrands. On the lower level of the hotel was a washing machine room where guest coulds do their individual loads of laundry. The hotel did offer a service in which they would do your laundry if you so wished. But since my clothes were made of a specialized loose fabric because of my arm, I had to use a different detergent than the general populace.

Whilst I went through my pockets to the coat of my exorcist uniform, I felt something unusual on the side pocket. It seemed to be stuck on there with a fierce grip. 'All he said was check your pockets, he didn't say which. Man I'm unobservant.' After much exaggerated tugging and pulling, which earned my a couple strange looks from other visitors, it finally came undone.

Sure enough there was a slip of paper in a tinier than life envelope. On it was a phone number, but there was something else as well. A short message. 'Here's my cell if you need it. I'll check in with you before you start work Allen. Just to see if you and Kanda aren't at each other's throat. XD Last thing, I meant what I said before. ~Lavi.'

'Where did he get the time to do this?' I wondered. 'We were talking the whole time. Plus, what could he mean by I meant what I said, what could he have been thinking about at the time? Strange. Maybe I'll ask him later.'

I never remembered to ask him what he was getting at. I was to find out for myself soon enough, in the new world of Kanda and I.

**XXX**

1) During this chapter I was listening to** Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson, They Don't Know About Us by One Direction and Funhouse by Pink.**

2) It is very strange. When I write I don't mean it to come off as funny sometimes, but everyone thinks it is. Way to find a hidden talent. Maybe it is because I'm the one writing it. That is an adventure for another time.

3) I don't know if the news is the same where you peeps live, but where I live, everyone is getting that awful flu that has been going around. The ER is so full they aren't excepting ambulances. It is horrible. I'm just stuck with a small cold right now, hence the writing. XD


	7. Factory

I don't own D. Grey Man in any way, shape or form. Just a fan of the series.

It sure has been a while hasn't it. You'd be surprised how hard it is to write during school and swimming season. However, I'm back now. Hopefully to work on this story more often. Sorry about the wait for my readers. Enjoy, read and review always! ~Nonumaru

**XXX**

An angel blurred into my field of vision. It had no halo, or prominent facial features. When its arms reached out towards something out of my field of vision, I turned. It was a pair of eyes in a dark place. They were deep blue eyes. I tried to warn the angel of the potential darkness, but it wouldn't listen to me. The heavenly person insisted on reaching out and embracing that place full of evil. Or was it really? The eyes, despite being dark, had a caring, almost loving tone to them. Why didn't I notice this before? Why did I assume, or get the first impression that they were bad?

A loud rapping on the door woke me from my slumber. I flopped on my stomach, trying to tune it out. 'My alarm is set,' I thought, 'It must be for someone in another room. Of course, it has to be that.'

Before I could fall asleep again though, the knocking became more urgent. A voice also came to accompany it. "Hello~ is anyone home? Wakey, wakey my little darlings."

I could hear Kanda from the other bed turn and flop onto his other side, cursing. It was apparent that he knew who it was. The voice was familiar to me, but I just couldn't place it.

"Oh, I see. You guys are getting all lovey dovey on each other. Yeah, I see." The person on the other end of the door sighed. "So, is it a one night stand, long term relationship or what, you guys have got to tell me! So how is it being uke to the little man huh? Kanda?" The man giggled like a schoolgirl. Yup, that was Lavi alright.

I was blushing like mad. But Kanda…. Oh, he was so mad now. The whole front of the raven's body shot up. His sheets pooled around his bare chest. It was hot. Umm… I mean he must have been hot. All of his top layer sheets were strewn on the floor (Probably kicked off during the night) and his shirt had been thrown on the chair near his bed, revealing his chiseled abs. Every word he said next was spat with venom. "Usagi? I. Will. Fucking. Castrate. You. If you even as much as mention that again."

There was a slight shuffling of feet we could hear through the door as the redhead chuckled sheepishly. "Seriously Yuu? How are you supposed to rip my balls off through a solid door?"

"Use your imagination idiot."

"Hey Lavi?" I asked, speaking up. "Why exactly are you here right now?"

"Che! Dimwit. It's because he's trying to annoy us."

I glared at my roommate while Lavi answered. "Well, to get you guys started for your first day of work of course. Don't you remember? I said that I would check on you Allen, to see how you are doing with your lovebird over there."

I sighed. This was going to be a long morning. "Excuse me Sir Bookman, but first off, I'm not this man's lover, nor am I a little man. I can make you go through hell Sir Bookman." I swung my legs over the bed before letting my feet fall to the floor, making my way to the door. It was swung open with my good hand. "Do I make myself clear?"

Once I opened it, I was met with an expression very out of character for the redhead. His eye was wide, hands hanging limply at his sides. It was almost as if he was contemplating something. He graced me with a slight upturn of the lips, a not quite smile that turned to a wide grin. "You are a very interesting person Allen Walker. It is really too bad people have judged you so harshly."

My mouth fell open slightly. 'What exactly is this guy getting at?'

Before I could grace him with an answer, he waved his hand in dismissal. "Ahh, well then, I'll see you Moyashi and Yuu at headquarters. Don't be late my darlings~"

"Yeah, bye. Also, for your information, the name's Allen." As I shut the door, I placed my back to it and sighed. "What the hell was that?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Kanda's eyes were closed. He was resting on the back of the bed headboard, hands crossed behind his head. "How should I know? That guy has been a contradiction since I met him." When he said those words, he seemed a lot more peaceful, thoughtful. His eyes abruptly opened. "We should probably get ready before that annoying rabbit gets on our asses." I realized that I really liked this side of Kanda.

**XXX**

We took a train to the Black Order LLC Headquarters. It was fairly pleasant, albeit Kanda's grumbling about the rush of people walking in and out at each stop. When we finally got to our designation though, it was nothing how I had pictured it to be. All that caught my eye was a large concrete building about five stories high. It had no markings whatsoever on it. It was just… there. The whole architecture was so un-Komui like I almost laughed.

As we walked up to the gates in front of the building, a massive camera could be seen. A tiny screen was also presented. It revealed a normal sized man with abnormal hair and build. The man had huge muscles to be accounted for, ones that required hours of training a day to obtain. His hair was taught in neat lavender colored dreads. The only thing about him that would've giveaway his position at the Order was the trademark sunglasses.

Kanda smirked upon observing the man, shuffling around on the screen.

(Learning about Kanda- observation 8: Smirking seems to be his forte.)

I cleared my throat until the unique man got our attention. "Oh hello darlings! How are you today? What would you two lovely people be doing at the Order today?"

A voice in the background rang loud and clear, yelling at the man. "Dammit Jerry! You are an awful security guard! Go back to the kitchen where you belong! You have no mean bone in your body."

Jerry pouted while Kanda face palmed. Tears began to flow from the guard's eyes, though I had a feeling they were partially fake. "So mean Mr. Reever. I just wanted to play tough guy for a little while that's all. Komui said it was okay."

The man off screen sighed. "Do you even know who those guys are anyway? They better not be Noah or I will have your head."

Jerry gave us an expecting look.

"Oh for gods sake do we fucking look like we're Noah! What are we wearing right now?"

He answered shyly, "Well clothes I hope."

"GGGGRRRRRR!" I had to restrain Kanda before he punched the electronics into oblivion.

Reever finally made himself seen on the screen. "Ah! I had a feeling that was Kanda. Jerry, let them in would you please."

"I'm on it."

Once inside, it was certainly a shell shock for me. Reever led us around the building. Bright pastel colors lined the walls, leading down a small corridor. That was until I realized those colors were huge rolls of fabric, one upon the other. 'Wow' I thought. 'This is a sewer's paradise.' Kanda also seemed to be as shocked as I was, letting out a hum of appreciation as we passed the navy blue colors.

At the end of the hallway was a large factory it seemed. Many people were sitting down at larger than life sewing machines, all working on separate projects. They labored intently, not once looking up to see who entered the room.

"They seem very well trained." I said.

Kanda leaned down to me, whispering in my ear. "More like robots." I shivered not only at the closeness of the attractive man, but of how true it all was. To be honest, they didn't look like the held any emotion at all.

A soft, almost deep woman's voice came straight from behind us. "You see these workers. They have a dose of my secret recipe." I could just hear the person slither their tongue slowly in and out of their mouth "I call it Innocence."

**XXX**

1) During this chapter I was listening to Touchin On My by 3Oh!3, Your Song by Elton John and Same Love by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis.

2) I'm full. I just finished my weekend swim meet. I ate waaaay too much pudding our father's day outing after the meet. Hopefully I can update sooner for you guys. :) Dun, dun, dun! Who could this person be? XD


End file.
